SMTB Epilogue: Happy Birthday Apple-chan
APRIL 5, 2020 "See anything interesting today, dear?" Tsukiyomi stood behind Amaterasu, in her usual position staring out into the sea of clouds. "Same as it usually is. Which is perfectly fine given recent events." she answered. "Everything seems to have calmed down. Still no trace of the Kubo boy or the Reaper. Hopefully they don't have any further resurrection acts in them." Tsukiyomi added. "How have the children been doing?" Amaterasu asked. "Don't pretend like you haven't been keeping an eye on them. But in any case, they've resumed normal day-to-day lives. Haven't even travelled to Tartarus since that day. Let's hope they won't have to. And, Ammy..." "What is it, you old duff?" "Thank you. If you hadn't helped us, we'd surely have lost that day." "Hmph. It wasn't for your sake. What that boy was set to do would have been catastrophic for us all. I only did what was right." "Well thank you, anyway. I'll just let you know that I have an appreciative look on my face. I'll leave you to stare out into the clouds." As he walked away, he spoke up. "Say...isn't rain in the forecast for where those kids are?" "Not today, it isn't. Today I'm making sure the sun is out." she responded. --- Rin finished tying her hair back. She put on a red tank top and matching red sneakers. She looked at her arms. "Still can't get used to it." she said to herself. She went outside the cabin. The mountainside was covered by a sea of pink and red trees. Staring up at the trees, in a velvet blouse, was Rose. "Like what you see, Rosie?" Rin asked. "Oh, there's the birthday girl. It's...breathtaking. Just like you said it would be." Rose answered. "Being able to see a sight like this, without fear of incoming danger...makes everything we did worth it." "Hey, where's the rest of the gang?" Rin asked. "Waiting for you over this way. Let's go see them." The girls walked over to where the rest of the group had set up. "There she iiiiiis~! I was about to call up a search party!" exclaimed Tenko. "Thank God. Maybe now Jay and Silent Bob here can stop arguing." Jugo added. "I'm just saying, eating Hi-Chews all day can't be healthy. At least consider a salad." Shūjo said. "I did. Once. It tasted like grass." Jin retorted. "Don't bears like grass?" Hiyoko asked. "You know what else bears like? Literal garbage. I'll stick with the tasty stuff." "That can't be good for your bowels, bro. As someone who flushes their shit every morning, I can tell ya that--" "ANYway." Tenko piped up. "I'm sure the birthday girl wants to know what her entourage got her for her special day. Jin, sweets, you wanna go grab it?" "Aye-aye, captain." Jin got up. "That's right, bud, work those leg muscles." said Shūjo, smacking Jin on the rear, much to his annoyance. "Soooo, Rin-Rin. We know your bro's gonna be getting his own place soon, and we know there's something you really wanted that you couldn't have while he was there..." Tenko started. "You didn't. Oh my God, you didn't." Rin said. "Jiiiiin! You can bring her out now~!" Jin came back holding a tiny, peach-colored kitten. Rin was taken aback. "Say hi to Momo, Boss." Jugo said. "A couple of the kids I look after found her in a shoebox over by the orphanage. She's had all the right work done. She's healthy as healthy can be." Hiyoko added. Rin held the kitten. "Oh my God, I'm in love. You guys, I...I don't know what to say." "Don't gotta say it to us. It was her idea." Shūjo said, gesturing to Rose. "Miss Hana signed off on it. I know you have a sense when it comes to cats, so I thought it'd be perfect." Rose said. Rin stared in awe at the kitten. "I'm gonna carry you around in my purse like a poodle, I swear." she said. "Oh boy, another one." Jin said. "You say something?" Tenko asked. "Nothing, hon." A while later, Rin sat by a tree with the kitten. Rose approached. "I see you're enjoying your gift." Rose said. "You could say that." Rin said. She looked over at the rest of the group. Shūjo was holding Jin's tablet and was wearing his cap, while Jin held a stick in his mouth. The other three were laughing. "So, have you given it any more thought?" Rose asked. "What, me? Class president? I dunno." "I don't see why not. You have the brains, the looks, the personality. You'd be perfect for it." Rin giggled. "Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound too out of the question. You left out one important piece though." "Hm? What would that be?" "I've got the best support system in the world. A president needs to have the best people to help them out. I think I have that in the bag." "I think you're right. With the group we have, I don't think anyone would be opposed to it." Rin winked. "Team Apple-chan takeover it is, then." Later that night, Rin sat at her desk, scribbling in her journal. The kitten was curled up in her lap. What a difference a year makes. At this point last year, I was in a pit of misery. Now, I'm back to my old, happy self. And it's all thanks to the people who love me. I don't know what the future holds. But so long as this crazy bunch is around, I don't have anything to fear. I made it this far because of them. I stared despair in the face. And I lived. I'm still smiling, still seeing the bright side. Love and hope will always shine through, like the rays of the sun. Even when it seems hopeless, there's always going to be a way for hope to prevail. A certain velvet girl taught me that. I couldn't have done this without your words, Papa. You steadied my heart when it started to waver. Even though you're not here right now, everything you've told me will stay right here, in my heart. Thank you so much, Papa. And you too, Tohru. Love, forever and always, your Rin-chan. UNTIL NEXT TIME